Salvation
by Flames101
Summary: JJ/Hotch one-shot. Written for smut-off challenge on facebook. After a particularly painful case, JJ finds herself suddenly on her Unit Chief's doorstep. Hotch welcomes her inside giving her the comfort she needs. Rated M. Third Place Winner.


**A/N:** Hey all! This story was written for the Smut-off Challenge hosted on Facebook by Bonesbird and Leila Grant. My assigned pairing was JJ/Hotch (don't know how that happened but thanks!) and my scenario was: JJ needs something physical after a particularly painful case. So, here goes nothing...

Rating is M for sexual content and some language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Criminal Minds.

**Salvation:**

* * *

JJ would give anything to erase the horrid images that had taken hold in her brain. Those precious children, all brutally murdered. All dead because of one man's psychotic break with reality. The case was closed and the man responsible was behind bars but no matter what JJ did, she couldn't shake the sick feeling she had inside.

It was so wrong. So wrong that something so atrocious could happen to the truly innocent. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing her mind to go blank. It wasn't cooperating. A single tear snuck out, trailing down her pale cheek to land in her lap. She put her head down, pressing it against the hard curve of the steering wheel before her. They'd landed some time ago, and she'd gotten into her car, unsure where to go. Her only cure, her salvation in moments like this—Henry—was at his father's in New Orleans. So she'd just driven, not conscious of a destination, just knowing that she had to get away and fast.

JJ had driven until she couldn't drive no more. She'd stopped on the side of the road not knowing where she was just that she had to take a moment to take some deep breaths. Her heart was still racing and the images of broken bodies were still fresh on her mind, but at least she no longer felt like throwing up.

A flickering light caught her eye and she looked to her right to see that she was parked in front of a home whose lights had suddenly turned on. The warmth of that glow, shining in the darkness, called to her. Without thinking, she opened her car door and stepped outside. She was halfway up the walkway when she suddenly realized she knew where she was: _Hotch's_.

Stopping in her tracks abruptly, she had to wonder why of all her friends her pain filled mind had led her here of all places. JJ conjured up an image of her stoic unit chief in her mind. She was surprised by the feeling of instant comfort his solemn image provided and how the thought of him chased away the haunting pictures of her hurt filled week.

That's all it took for her to get moving. The door ahead of her opened suddenly and Hotch's dark silhouette bathed in the golden light beckoned her. She rushed the rest of the way up.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she could now see his features clearly. He was watching her with a thoughtful, almost regretful, look. He didn't offer her any words of wonder at her presence there or even any snippets of comfort. All he did was open his arms to her and without any words at all JJ fell into his embrace.

His strong arms wrapped around her small body, crushing her against his chest. She burrowed her head into the V of skin exposed at his chest, inhaling sharp, deep breaths of him. It was like nothing this past week was real, nothing but this moment right now. She allowed herself to take in his heady scent of spice using it as a lifeline, as an anchor to the here and now.

One of Hotch's arms released her and she heard the sound of the door shutting, followed by the click of the lock sliding into place. Hotch attempted to pull back from her but she was too reluctant to let go of her hold on him. She was afraid that if she let go she'd return to that insanity called reality, where babies could be hurt so. She needed this moment right now. It was the only thing that felt right.

JJ needed to tell him this, needed to explain exactly what she needed, but words were failing her. So she did the only thing she could think of to get her point across to the man holding her so gently.

She placed a soft kiss to that exposed patch of skin. At his answering hiss of pleasure and surprise, she allowed herself to do it again, this time letting her tongue dart out and taste him. She was instantaneously intoxicated by the sweet flavor of his body. JJ curled her fists into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer and not letting him get away. She trailed open mouthed kisses up along his chest, to the crook of his neck where she could feel his pulse throbbing violently, matching the pace of his heart under her fingertips.

Her lips played there a few moments, a teasing rhythm of teeth, tongue and lips. She was mesmerized by how her touch was affecting the usually impassive man. The sounds of pleasure he was making sent electricity to her core. He was no longer attempting to push her away. Instead, his hands had skimmed down her back to press into the cheeks of her ass, pulling her flush against him.

She could feel him there, hard, between her legs. He wanted this, wanted her, and she knew without a doubt that she hadn't been the only one to be affected so strongly by the case. They would both be using tonight as a balm to their battered souls.

JJ nipped once, twice at Hotch's scruffy chin, enjoying the roughness against her smooth lips. She pulled back slightly, wanting to feel his lips against her own, but needing to know that he approved of the intimate contact first.

Hotch's dark eyes burned into hers. She could see how much he wanted this, how he would have sought her out if she hadn't done so first. She could see how he understood how the case had affected her, because it had done the exact same to him. He needed this night as much as she did. _Desperately._

Her blue eyes completed their search, finding exactly what she needed; she allowed them to flick over the fullness of his lips before catching his eye. There was a spark of desire there before his thumb came up to trace the contours of her bottom lip. She kissed the pad of his thumb before his lips came crashing down over hers in a whirlwind of a kiss.

Hotch was suddenly moving them backwards, trying to get her to some unknown destination. They hit a wall, hard, her back pressed to it, he to her chest.

She pushed her tongue between his parted lips, swirling it around the tip of his, intensifying the kiss. His fingers lifted at the hem of her sweater, inching upwards, tickling a tantalizing trail along the way. She gasped into the kiss when his thumb rubbed over one already engorged nipple. Needing more, she pushed him away momentarily so that she could pull her sweater above her head. Tossing it aside, she looked up into his hungry eyes before helping him to pull the gray t-shirt over his head.

JJ splayed her hands against the hard, flat plane of his chest, feeling the raised bumps of his scars. Pain sliced through her as she remembered what he'd gone through. But the moment to mourn that memory was not now. Tonight was about a different tragedy entirely.

She flicked a thumb over one of his nipples, enjoying his groan of approval. His hands were working on divesting one breast from its lacy confines. One hand pulled the red strap down her shoulder, while the other pulled the full breast from its cup. She moaned out a happy sigh when his hand gave it a squeeze. And then he was bending forward, engulfing the peak between his lips.

He swirled his tongue around the hard bud, pressing against the sensitized tip. When he sucked on her, she groaned out, "Aaron…" her first words since arriving. She held his head in place as he sucked and lapped at her, running her fingers through his hair, enjoying the feel of the crisp strands between her fingers.

When he pulled away suddenly, she groaned out her frustration, but then he was kneeling in front of her. She glanced down at him with lust filled eyes. He returned her look, his gaze just as smoldering.

Her breath began to come short as his hands wrapped around an uncovered knee and began to skim upwards, pushing the skirt up around her waist. His lips pressed a kiss into the soft skin of her inner thigh. Her breaths came as pants as his hands continued their path up her legs to squeeze at her ass.

"JJ," Hotch breathed out at the apex of her thigh and center. She could feel his hot breath there, fanning a fire in her core.

His fingers pulled down at the band of her panties, exposing her to him. Hotch's fingers came around to part her wet folds. She cried out at his touch when one finger ran down the center of her. It was too much and she wanted more. She would have fallen over if it wasn't for the wall supporting her from behind.

JJ met his eyes before she felt that one finger push inside her. She gasped at the ecstasy of it. She held his gaze as another and another joined, stretching her deliciously. He gave her a look that she could only describe as cunning when he suddenly dipped his head between her legs, his lips surrounding her sensitized clit.

"Oh… God…" she moaned, as he sucked between her legs. His fingers continued to pump a ferocious rhythm between her slick folds. "Aaron… I need… I need to…"

She watched his head between her legs bobbing back and forth. His head pulled back to gaze at her intensely, his fingers still there, pushing into her, flicking against her swollen bud.

"Come for me…" he said hoarsely. "JJ… you can do it… come for me…"

"Yes," she breathed out sharply. Biting her lips against the mewling sounds that wanted to escape.

She could feel it, her release, just around the corner. But she knew Hotch needed this as much as she did. She was suddenly shaking her head.

"Aaron… I need you…" she said, panting for breath. "I need you… in… me…"

He groaned out his want. A moment later, he was suddenly standing there in front of her, naked. He quickly helped her out of her bra and skirt, putting them on an even playing field.

His hand came up to cup her face before he gave her a short, hungry kiss. He nipped at her chin, her lips, before she growled out her need, "Aaron, fuck me, now."

His eyes met hers in surprise at the ferocity of her demand before his hands were at her ass, cupping her and lifting her against the wall. She spread her legs so he could go between them. She could feel his dick there, hard, erect, poking at her. She reached between them, wrapping her fingers around his thick cock, guiding him to her entrance. She hissed out her pleasure at the hard thrust forward, at the feel of him, hard and long inside her. Her hand still between their connected bodies, she squeezed one of his sacs as an urge to move.

"JJ… oh… God," his voice scalded her shoulder where he'd pressed his forehead to at the feel of her sliding over top of him.

Not waiting a moment more, Hotch slid out to the tip of his dick and pushed back in slowly, letting her feel every inch of his length.

She gasped out, "Oh… harder, Aaron…"

Hotch picked up the pace, thrusting forward with greater force. Her back hit the wall with every move. He grunted with the effort of holding her up against the wall while fucking her over and over again. Without breaking apart, Hotch carried her away from the wall, down a hallway. It was a minute later that she found her back lying on a soft bed, Hotch overtop of her.

JJ wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. His hand found her knee and pulled it upwards so that when he plunged into her again it was deeper and so much harder.

"Ah…" she moaned, so close. "Fuck…"

He rocked his body into her, harder, faster. Her release, a moment later, slammed into her like a tidal wave hitting a rocky shore. She gasped out for breath as Hotch plunged into her once, twice and then he too coming hard.

* * *

JJ walked down the hallway, Hotch's bed sheet wrapped around her naked body. Hotch followed her, having slipped on a pair of grey sweatpants. He stood in the hallway watching her as she found her discarded clothing items.

"You know," his deep voice broke the silence.

She glanced up from where she was picking up her skirt. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest. Just the sight of him so relaxed and laid back sent tingles down her spine.

"You don't have to go," he continued. She let out an answering sigh. "Jack's not here, obviously. And he won't be back for the rest of the weekend. Unless you have to go back to Henry, there's no reason why you can't stay."

She stood up fully, eyeing him carefully. "And do what, exactly?"

He gave her a rare grin. "More of what we just did," he answered outright.

She tried her hardest not to smile back, but in the end couldn't resist. His smile was too infectious. Hotch seemed to take this as a good sign. He pushed off from the wall and came to stand before her. His hands landed on her bare shoulders holding her in place.

"If you hadn't come over tonight I would have come to you," he confessed to her, though she'd already had an idea that he would have. "I was worried about you."

She nodded her head, thankful for his concern.

"So, stay?" he questioned her hopefully.

What could she say to a proposition like that? Tonight she'd sought out oblivion and she'd found salvation instead.

"Yes," she answered simply.

He gave her a gentle smile. Leaning forward he captured her lips with his own kissing her sweetly.

"Good," he murmured against her lips.

Stepping away from her a second later, he took her hand in his and led her back down the hall into his bedroom. They had a lot more forgetting to do that night.

* * *

Well that's it for this one, hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
